Slice of Life
by Robina
Summary: TURTLECEST A small snippet of life in a quiet moment for two of the turtles.


The night wind wrapped around him, carrying the scents and sounds of the city below. He let his eyes scan the rooftops around him in case of trouble, partially hoping for some. New York didn't seem to willing to appease his desire just yet. Unmoving, he let his mind wander and free itself to travel paths of memory at will. Things had changed for him since regaining the brother who left. Leo's presence settled things, not that he was willing to admit it. The strain that had developed had vanished since the fight with the stone generals.

That had been months ago now and the lair had become a place he wanted to be. Not all the time, but for more than just sleeping. With one brother, for much more than sleeping...The thought brought his mind to his surroundings, to the presence just joining him on the roof. He kept his back to it as it crossed the roof on silent feet. A year, half a year ago, the presence wouldn't have brought him the comfort it did now.

"Hey Don."

He heard the soft sigh of annoyance. "You're getting as tough to sneak up on as Leo."

Raph chuckled, glancing over his shoulder as Don came to stand beside him. "No need ta be insultin' now." Don's laugh warmed some part inside him. Their hands hung between them as they studied the horizon. A slight shift from him and their hands brushed, before resting just slightly intertwined. A casual touch to an outside observer, but both were intensely aware of the contact.

"Quiet tonight, hm?" Don's question had another meaning and they both knew it. If Raph was busy, or just wanted time alone, all he had to do was deny. In a city like New York, fights were easy to find if one cared to look.

"Yeah. Kinda nice like this," Raph saw Don's small smile out of the corner of his eye. He smiled as well, content in a way he seldom was. "The world of tech support survivin' without ya?"

The comment earned a pair of rolled eyes. "Thank goodness. Some of those questions Mike could have answered!" They laughed at the joke, Raph moving to sit on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the side. He lifted a hand, smirking mischievously as he helped Don to sit beside him. Don shook his head, shifting to rest against Raph's side, one knee bent and held to his chest by his arms, his other leg dangling to teasingly play with one of Raph's feet.

"Leo still running Mike through that 'remedial ninja' thing?" The extra class had started as serious, a way to make up for the slacking they had done while Leo had been gone. It was now more of a punishment for when Mike goofed off too much

during practice.

"When I left, Mike was limping towards the shower. Exagerated limping, with moans of pain to match." A siren drifted through the night. Don couldn't stop the smile when Raph didn't even tense. "He also lamented the loss of his game time, so

he should behave more for the next few days."

Raph scoffed, an arm sliding around Don's shoulders. "We should be so lucky."

"Mmm." Don let his eyes slide closed, enjoying this time they shared. After all the fighting they'd done when Leo was gone, it still amazed him that they had this new relationship.

They'd know about these feelings, not for each other as brothers, since before Leo left. Both felt it wrong, trying to deny and hide from the truth. They'd thought it was the right thing to do. All it took was Leo pairing them in hopes of mending the friction they'd created to prove them wrong. The feelings were still there, and wouldn't be ignored a second time.

Still, they'd tried to resist. Until the night Mike had blurted out at the dinner table "Have you guys kissed yet?" The feelings they'd wanted to hide had been painfully obvious to those who knew them. Their family accepted them, supported them, Leo smacking the back of Mike's head while wishing them well. Their Sensei, their father, had smiled his own approval. It was more than they'd expected, more than they deserved.

Raph smiled at Don, watching as his breathing slowed into a light nap. He turned his attention back to the city, enjoying the feel of Don against him, the trust Don had in him to ensure neither fell. How he'd managed to deserve Don's love was a question he'd ponder for the rest of his life.

He was just glad to have it. Glad he no longer had to hide what he felt, no longer had to fight against himself. The city's life went on beneath him as he enjoyed his slice of heaven.

It was with great reluctance that he finally admitted they needed to get back to the lair. He glanced at Don, still sleeping, and grinned at the idea that popped in his mind. It had to be Mike's influence on him, but for once, he didn't care. Leaning over, he took Don's mouth gently, coaxing him from his sleep.

The slow response lit a fire inside him; the way Don's lips seemed to start and stopped as he woke seeming so sweet. Only when Don was easily returning the kiss did he ease back. "Hey sleepy-head. We'd better get home."

Don sighed softly and nodded, turning his head to kiss Raph's shoulder before standing. They walked home hand in hand, just enjoying the fact they could. Above them now, the city woke for the day.


End file.
